


Better Than He Can

by YennaWang



Series: DJ Play That Song! [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst, Emotional Abuse, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Not blatant though, Smut, just an underlying factor in the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:25:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra's been in love with her best friend for years, but she's always stayed and watched from the sidelines. She never wanted to mess up their friendship, but suddenly she can't take it anymore. She can't take seeing the woman she loves be molded and formed into something she's not. Will Korra's brave and truthful words push Asami away or pull her closer?</p><p>DJ PLAY THAT SONG!<br/>"I know I can treat you better than he can and any girl like you deserves a gentleman. Tell me why are we wasting time on all your wasted crying. When you should be with me instead. I know I can treat you better, better than he can."<br/>-Treat You Better by Shawn Mendes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than He Can

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to just_read_it21 for requesting the song!

Korra folds her arms and rests them behind her head. She leans back with a heavy sigh as she watches some of her friends on the dancefloor. Specifically one of them. Asami.

She recalls the moments where she hesitated. Where she swallowed the words she wanted to let out so badly. Each time her heart tearing a little bit. Maybe if she had spoken up, been brave, been truthful, she’d be the one dancing with her. But she wasn’t. She’d been watching from the sidelines for two years now. Two long, agonizing years.

Korra puts on a fake smile when she makes eye contact with her best friend. She then looks down at her half-empty beer and then back up. Asami’s making her way through the crowd and towards her, but hot on her trail is her main squeeze, Mako.

Korra’s body tenses as Asami slips into the booth and cuddles up next to her. She’s drunk, reeks of alcohol and Mako’s cologne.

“Come dance,” she says as she tugs Korra’s arm.

“No thanks.”

“Are you okay?”

Korra looks at Asami and suddenly feels bad for her friend. There’s something about her eyes that’s different. They’ll always be that beautiful jade, but they just weren’t as lively. They weren’t full of hope and curiosity. They were missing that familiar mischievous glint. Even though she was asking Korra how she felt, she seemed distant.

“Are _you_ okay?” asks Korra instead of answering.

Asami let’s out a huff of air. “I asked you silly,” she jokes as she pokes Korra’s cheek. “You sure you don’t want to dance?”

“Positive.”

Asami’s body shifts suddenly as Mako pulls her out of the booth. “Come on. She said she doesn’t want to dance.”

“Uh okay.” Asami smiles weakly at Korra as she follows Mako back towards the dancefloor.

* * *

Two weeks later...

“Are you sure Asami?” Korra asks as she sits across from her best friend in a little cafe.

“Yeah. I mean he apologized.”

“Asami…”

Asami begins to twirl the end of her hair with her fingers, a sign that she’s nervous, but also deep in thought.

“It’s not like he cheated on me or something. He just yelled a little. Plus it was mostly my fault.”

Korra furrows her brow and leans forward. “It’s your fault that he lost his job? That he’s angry and taking it out on you? Asami he yelled at you for not replying to his texts within _his_ idea of a timely manner.”

“He’s going through a lot Korra. It’s understandable for him to snap every now and again.”

“Whatever.” Korra begins to play with the straw in her smoothie, avoiding Asami’s eyes. “It’s your choice to go back to him or not.”

“It is. And he really isn’t so bad Korra. I feel like you always judge him so much.”

“He’s not right for you,” Korra mutters.

Asami laughs. “And you know who’s right for me?”

“I don’t know.”

* * *

A week later... 

“Asami!” Mako shouts as his lazy ass sits on the worn couch.

Asami rushes out from the kitchen and to his side. Her eyes are nervous and it makes Korra uncomfortable. There was only one reason for Korra to come chill with them and that was Asami. She didn’t like Mako’s friends or Mako, but she could force herself to deal with them.

“Tahno doesn’t like pickles.”

“Oh. I’ll make him a new sandwich then. How’s yours?”

“Good. And thanks babe,” he says as he wraps a hand around her waist and pulls her in for a messy kiss. She pulls away with a slight blush on her cheeks. It makes Korra’s stomach flip. He doesn’t deserve Asami, not if he treats her like this.

“Tahno could just take off the pickles,” Korra suggests.

Asami just shakes her head. She looks tired. “It’s okay Korra. I don’t mind.”

Korra gets up and follows Asami into the kitchen. She watches silently as Asami takes out the fixings for the sandwich and goes about assembling it.

“Do you need something?” Asami asks, still focused on her task.

“Uh.” Korra rubs the back of her neck, a nervous tick. “How are you and Mako doing?”

“Fine.”

“Really?”

Asami sets down the knife she was using to spread mustard and looks up at Korra. “Yes _really_.”

“I-I just… when did you become a girl who makes her boyfriend sandwiches? You’re an intelligent, thoughtful woman and here you are being bossed around by some unemployed dick.”

“Oh. Is that how you feel?”

Korra instantly regrets what she’s said and wishes that she could take it back. “I. Asami, he’s not right for you.”

“I know, you’ve told me this before. Who’s right for me, you?”

Korra’s heart skips a beat when Asami says this. “I mean I’d probably… no I know I’d treat you better than him. But that’s not the issue here. Asami you call me all the time crying and upset about all of this,” Korra says as she swirls her arms around motioning to the small apartment. “You’re wasting your time with him.”

“He loves me, Korra.”

“Yeah sure. He loves that you do as he tells you. He loves that you’re hot as fuck. He loves his ability to control you. He loves that you’ll take care of him and that he doesn’t need to work. He loves that he can fuck you whenever he wants because you won’t tell him that he can’t even get you to orgasm. He’s molded you into his own little plaything.”

Korra’s eyes widen and she slaps a hand over her mouth. Where the hell did this all come from?

“You need to leave.”

“I- I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said any of that.”

“I’m glad that I know what you truly think of me. But you need to leave now.”

“Asami! I didn’t mean it. Let me explain.”

“You’ve said enough.”

“Please, Asami.”

“Fuck you!” Asami’s eyes are burning, but not of hate. Of something else that Korra can’t quite put her finger on.

Korra closes her eyes, taking in a couple of deep breaths. “Fuck,” she mutters as she leaves the kitchen, grabs her jacket, and leaves Mako’s apartment.

* * *

A month later…

Korra lets out a little grunt as she readjusts the paper bags in her arms. She reaches into her jean pocket to find the key to her apartment. It’d been four weeks since she’d talked to Asami. She regretted everything that she had said, wished that she could go back in time and never open her big mouth. Wished that Asami was still by her side, still her best friend. But she’d messed up royally.

Korra finally reaches the top of the stairs, but stops and quickly puts the two bags onto the ground. She walks up to the woman curled up in front of her door and places a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Asami,” she says softly.

Asami lifts her head and her eyes are puffy and bloodshot from crying. But in Korra’s eyes, she’s still beautiful. She’s still the woman that she’s loved for god knows how long.

“You were right,” Asami whispers.

“No I wasn’t. I shouldn’t have said what I said. I’m sorry, Asami.” Korra settles down in front of Asami, trying to hold her gaze.

“No I was wrong. He cheated on me Korra. He _had_ been cheating on me.”

Korra sighs heavily and wraps her arms around Asami, pulling her close.

“I should have known. I should have seen it, but I didn’t. You want to know how I found out?”

“Shhh,” Korra hushes. “Let’s talk inside.” She lifts Asami from the ground and unlocks the door. She motions for Asami to go in, while she grabs her groceries. She sets the bags in the kitchen and then sits beside Asami on her couch.

“I found them together… in my bed. He had the audacity to bring this woman into my home! Not in his grimy apartment, but my home, Korra.”

“Fuck.” Korra knew Mako was an asshole, but to use Asami’s home as if it were his own. To parade around as being well-off and lying like this. He had taken cheating to a whole new level. “Cheating motherfucking golddigger,” Korra mumbled, not clear enough for Asami to understand.

“What?”

“Nothing… yeah nothing.”

Asami was staring at Korra now. Her expression blank.

“I’m sorry.”

Korra chuckled at this, she didn’t mean to, but she did. “If anyone is sorry, it’s me.”

“Korra. I messed up our friendship for someone like Mako.” Asami looked at Korra sincerely. “Can we fix this… or am I too late?”

Korra shakes her head and pulls Asami in for an embrace. “You could have ignored me for years and I’d still be your best friend.”

“Good.”

* * *

Three months later…

“No,” Asami protests.

“What not your type? He’s cute!” She nods her head to the man waiting in line at the register.

“Stop trying to set me up with someone.” Asami brings the large mug to her lips and takes a sip.

“It’s been three months. You need to get back out there,” Korra encourages.

“When’s the last time you went on a date?” Asami jabs.

Korra itches the back of her neck and avoids eye contact. “Uhh…”

“Yeah. That’s what I thought.”

Asami laughs, causing Korra’s heart to soar a little higher and for her to smile. But that all stops when she feels Asami’s pale hand on top of hers.

“You’re so oblivious at times,” Asami says with affection.

“What?” Korra asks confused.

“I’ve been flirting with you for the past few months and I’m tired of you not realizing it,” Asami admits.

“You have?” she asks, her voice cracking at the end.

Asami nods, her lively eyes scanning Korra’s expression.

Korra takes her hand away from Asami’s and stands up. She begins to pace back and forth near the table and then stops by Asami’s side after a while.

“If you’re joking right now… this will be the cruelest thing you’ve ever done to me.”

Asami smiles up at Korra. “I’m not joking. I li-”

Korra didn’t let her best friend finish her sentence. Her lips were on Asami’s before she knew what she was doing. And god was it where she belonged. Asami’s lips were as soft as she imagined and she tasted of vanilla from the coffee.

Korra pulled back, letting her eyes scan over Asami’s features. She couldn’t help, but smile as her eyes roamed over her slender nose that had a light speckling of freckles. Over her perfect ruby lips, that she just kissed. And then back up to those familiar, curious jade eyes that she loved so much.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Korra admits as she leaves Asami’s side and plops herself back into her seat.

“Wait, really?”

Korra runs her hand through her hair. “I’ve liked you for so long.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Asami asks in surprise.

“I didn’t want to lose you as a friend.”

“Wow. We’ve wasted a lot of time then.”

“Seems so,” Korra says as she grabs Asami’s hand and leads her out of the coffee shop.

* * *

Three days later…

Korra’s heart raced as she stood outside of Asami’s house. In her hands was a beautiful bouquet of roses. Sixteen to be exact, one for each year that she had known Asami. Each one yellow with a red tip.

She finally built up enough courage and pressed the doorbell. She heard it go off and waited barely a second for the door to open. Asami was standing there in a beautiful floral sundress and her smile was the brightest she’d ever seen it. Korra’s heart skipped a beat. Waiting all this time was worth it. It was worth it just for this moment of pure happiness.

“You look amazing,” Korra said in awe.

Asami’s smile grew even wider. “Thanks. You do too,” she said looking Korra up and down. Korra had decided on a smart light blue button up and dark blue pants. She even found her nice brown leather shoes for this.

Korra held out her arm and smiled as Asami slid hers into the nook.

* * *

Korra pointed to the swings of the playground. “That’s where I first saw you. You would swing super high and then jump off. I remember all the boys being jealous of you.”

Asami giggled. “Is that why you came over and challenged me to see who could jump the farthest? So that you could impress the boys?”

“Maybe,” chuckled Korra.

Asami leaned back into Korra’s chest, allowing Korra to wrap her arms around Asami and hold her hands. The two of them were sitting under one of the large oak trees in the park. The park that they had first met and made so many memories at after.

“You were such a player when you were young.”

Korra nuzzled her nose into the back of Asami’s neck. “No worse than you.”

“Uh yes. Korra you had a new boyfriend every week in middle school. And then when we hit high school you moved onto the girls.”

“Hey. I just don’t discriminate. I just care if they’re a good person or not.” Korra let go of one of Asami’s hands and moved Asami’s hair to one side. She then placed a gentle, hesitant kiss onto her neck.

“And that’s why I love you.”

Korra’s eyes widened. Asami had told her that she loved her before, but as best friends. This was at a whole new level.

“You love me?”

“I do,” Asami assured with no hesitation.

“Shit.”

“What?”

“I meant, I love you too,” Korra fixed hastily.

Korra could feel Asami’s body shift as she laughed.

“I love you so much,” Korra repeated before kissing Asami’s neck again.

* * *

Two nights later...

Korra’s heart was beating so fast that she was surprised that she hadn’t keeled over. She was making out with Asami. Something she’d imagined for so long and now that it was a reality, she felt like she was about to explode.

Asami pulled away from her, just long enough to shift herself onto Korra’s lap. Her raven hair cascaded down and around them. “We’re not going to fast, right?”

“No. I don’t mind at all,” said Korra as she placed both her hands onto Asami’s perfect ass.

Asami let out a little giggle. “Okay.”  
She leaned down, bringing their lips back together. The kisses began to grow frantic, more passionate and deeper as time ticked by.

Korra gripped the hem of Asami’s shirt and sighed. “This… off,” she gasped.

Asami broke away from Korra and smirked down at her. “I didn’t know I was dating a cavewoman.”

Korra chuckled as she tried to lift Asami’s shirt off of her. “Fuck why’s this so tight?” she asked as she got the shirt stuck on Asami.

Asami laughed as she tried to squirm her way out of her shirt. Finally it popped free and Korra threw it across the room.

“Better,” muttered Korra as she took in Asami’s milky skin contrasting against her deep rouge bra. Korra pulled off her tank top, leaving her in her black sports bra. “That was easy,” she joked.

Asami rolled her eyes as she readjusted their positions on the couch. Korra now lying atop her. She wrapped her arms around Korra’s neck, pulling her downwards and kissing her forehead. Then her nose and then her lips.

Korra’s tongue flicked across Asami’s lower lip, asking for permission. Asami moaned as she felt Korra’s tongue slide against her own. Korra was doing her best to not push Asami too quickly, to only go as far as Asami allowed her. But that soon went out the door when she felt Asami’s hips buck upwards, seeking some sort of friction.

Korra slipped a hand downwards, unbuttoning Asami’s jeans. She then tried to shimmy them downwards, but paused when she realized they were way too tight for that. She sat up and began to pull them off of Asami, the motion awkward and so not smooth.

Asami lifted herself, trying to assist Korra, but no matter what they did Asami’s pants wouldn’t come off. Korra tugged hard, finally getting the jeans to come free, but also resulting in her flinging herself backwards. She landed with a thud on the ground, her butt searing with pain.

Asami crawled to the edge of the couch, trying to hold in her laughter. “Are you okay?”

“Uh… physically sure, but my pride’s definitely taken a shot.”

Asami let out her laughter at this. “God, you’re adorable,” she said as she got off the couch and sat herself on Korra’s lap on the ground. She reached backwards and unclasped her bra. Sliding the straps down her arms and then throwing it to the side. “Does this make it a little better?”

Korra raised an eyebrow and smiled at Asami with her lopsided grin. She’d seen Asami naked before, but not like this. She could feel her cheeks flush as she leaned down to kiss her bare chest. As she nipped and kissed one of Asami’s breasts, she massaged the other with a free hand. She flicked her thumb across a stiffening nipple, causing Asami to shudder and moan.

“Much,” Korra mumbled as she took Asami’s nipple into her mouth, suckling and flicking her tongue over it.

Asami leaned her head backwards and began to grind herself against Korra’s abs. She let out a shaky breath as Korra’s hand worked its way downwards. “Wait,” she sighed.

Korra stopped and looked up at Asami. “Too fast? We can stop.”

“No. Can we just not do this on the floor?”

“OH!” Korra grunted as she lifted herself and Asami off of the floor. “No problem. Bedroom?”

“Yeah,” said Asami with a smirk. She knew Korra was strong, but what she just did was really damn impressive and just turned her on more than she already was.

Korra carried Asami to her bedroom with ease. She gently put her down onto the bed. Asami worked her way backwards, resting her head on one of the pillows. Korra smiled down at the woman. Asami looked beautiful. Her pale skin was flush, her lipstick smudged, her hair disheveled. She was perfect.

Korra’s heart was fluttering. She’d be lying if she hadn’t imagined having Asami in her bed before.

Korra crawled onto the bed, leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss just below Asami’s navel. She slipped a finger into her panties, slowly pulling them down. Korra trailed behind them, leaving little nips and kisses down Asami’s legs. Korra’s breath hitched as she looked up towards Asami. Fully nude now and perfect in every way.

Korra pulled off her sports bra and slipped out of her shorts, along with her underwear. She kissed her way back up Asami’s legs. Once she reached Asami’s inner thighs, she stopped and focused on them. Biting a bit harder, kissing a bit softer.

Asami gasped and her hips bucked. “Korra,” she said softly.

Korra lifted her head and looked straight into Asami’s jade eyes.

“I-I haven’t…” her voice trailed off. Korra tilted her head and furrowed her brow. “I haven’t been with, um… a woman before. Not like this.”

“Oh!” Korra sat up between Asami’s legs. She smiled at Asami reassuringly. “I’ll go slow. But if you don’t like something, tell me. If you want me to stop, tell me and I will. I won’t mind.”

Asami nodded her understanding. Korra crawled upwards and cupped Asami’s cheeks. She kissed her softly. “Should we have a safe word,” Korra asked as she left Asami’s lips and began to kiss her neck.

Asami moaned. “Uhhh, pineapples?”

“Okay,” hummed Korra as one of her hands worked it’s way down Asami’s body. She slowly eased her way through Asami’s wet folds, wetting her fingers. She then moved upwards just a bit to circle Asami’s clit. “This okay?”

“Mhmmm.” Asami’s breathing was becoming more ragged and her body squirmed beneath Korra.

Korra continued to work on Asami’s clit as she kissed her way downward to her breasts. She bit gently on a nipple and felt Asami’s nails dig into her back. Korra groaned as she flicked her tongue one last time before continuing her path downward.

Her hand left Asami’s clit and she slowly eased one finger into Asami. Asami moaned as Korra gradually began to thrust in and out of her. Korra’s lips hovered above Asami’s clit. She looked up, asking for permission, which Asami gave with a slight nod of her head. Korra swallowed hard before kissing just above it. She then tested Asami’s sensitivity with a quick flick of her tongue. Asami’s hips jerked upwards and she moaned loudly.

Korra bit into her lower lip, loving Asami’s reaction. With her free arm Korra draped it over Asami’s hips to hold her in place. She then lowered her lips around Asami’s clit and began to suck softly.

“FUuuckkk,” muttered Asami as she threaded one of her hands into Korra’s short hair. The other was clinging onto the comforter. Asami tried to move her hips, but Korra held her in place. She clenched her eyes shut as she felt another finger slip into her.

Korra looked up at Asami’s chest that was rising and falling rapidly. Her head was tilted backwards and her mouth agape. She was so close. With knowing this, Korra began to thrust faster and faster, sometimes curling her fingers. Everytime she hit that special spot Asami made the sexiest noises and her hand in Korra’s hair tightened.

It didn’t take much longer for Asami’s toes to curl and her body to tense. She felt a rush of pleasure through her whole body, causing her to scream out in ecstasy. Her eyes were shut and she swore that she could see stars. She had never felt so amazing before.

Korra pulled away from Asami’s clit and clenched her teeth. Asami was digging into her scalp with her nails and Korra was holding in her growl. She hadn’t expected Asami’s fall into bliss to be so intense. She slowed her thrusting, drawing out every bit of pleasure she could for Asami.

She soon felt Asami’s body relax and practically melt into the bed. Korra placed one last gentle kiss just above Asami’s clit and removed her fingers. She then crawled up and laid beside Asami. She propped herself up with one arm and smiled to herself. Making and watching Asami come was probably her new favorite thing in the world. She idly licked her soaked fingers, not really thinking much of it.

Asami finally opened her eyes and peeked over at Korra. Her eyes widened, witnessing Korra licking her fingers clean. Korra seemed to notice and took her fingers out of her mouth. She then smirked at Asami and leaned forward to kiss her on the cheek.

“You taste good,” she praised. She let out a lazy laugh as Asami’s cheeks flushed even more.

“Um, thank you.”

“So… that was okay?” asked Korra hesitantly.

Asami bit her lower lip, trying to think of the right words to express herself with. When she couldn’t think of anything, she slipped a hand to the back of Korra’s neck and pulled her in for a deep kiss. It was weird to taste herself on Korra’s lips, but not a bad thing. She pulled away from Korra and looked at her lovingly.

“Better than okay,” she finally said.

“Glad you liked it.”

Asami laughed and in one swift motion she was straddling Korra. “Like it? I loved it. And now it’s your turn.”

“If you’re tired you don’t have to. We’ve got all the time in the world.”

“I know, but I want to,” said Asami with a sly little smirk on her face.

“With you looking at me like that… there’s no way in hell I’d say no.” Korra placed her hands onto Asami’s hips and sat up. “I love you,” she said before kissing her.

“I love you too,” mumbled Asami against Korra’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like a song and would like a oneshot written, let me know. Comment below or hit me up at Ahhhsami.tumblr.com/ask. You can be anonymous there or not. Whatever you're more comfortable with.


End file.
